1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a system including an electronic apparatus and a relay apparatus, and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus that can control peripheral devices by using a relay apparatus, a system including the electronic apparatus and relay apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a remote controller is an apparatus that remotely controls electronic apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) apparatuses, video apparatuses, audio apparatuses, air conditioners, etc. In order to identify electronic apparatuses of a specific manufacturer and electronic apparatuses of other manufacturers, the remote controller emits control codes that are set differently from each of the electronic apparatuses in the form of an infrared signal.
However, since, if many different types of electronic apparatuses are used in a home, a plurality of remote controllers may have to be used to control these different devices. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the users to manage the plurality of remote controllers. Additionally, it may be cumbersome to change the remote controllers whenever the users want to select and use different electronic apparatuses.
Particularly, although a television and a set-top box are used together for broadcast services, separate remote controllers are used to turn on or off the television and set-top box; therefore, the users feel uncomfortable.
Accordingly, there is a need to seek ways that can control a plurality of electronic apparatuses at the same time by easier manipulation.